Marauder Tank
GLA Marauder Tank "What can I say, I'm a '''taker'."'' :- A Marauder tank driver Tactical Analysis *'Battle Tank': The White Guard Marauder is one of the more powerful vehicles in the Saudi arsenal. With a 170mm gun that can easily make a mess of armour, this International Inc design is a deadly tank destroyer. *'Toxic Weapons': GLA affiliated Marauders are often able to get their hands on stockpiles of DDT Alpha filled shells. When fired, this conoction will ensure a horrible death for infantry, and tends to linger behind. *'Open Flanks': The White Guard Marauder suffers from all the weaknesses of the standard variant, including the lack of a turret, vulnerability to air, and vulnerability to flanking. It is somewhat less vulnerable against infantry, thanks to its toxin shells. *'Royal Water': The best Marauder tank crews have had their holding tanks modified to hold an extremely potent acid. Filling shells with this chemical can prove very effective as the acid can eat through even the strongest of metals, but also very dangerous for inexperienced crews. Background When Saudi Arabia started to see its treasury increase as oil profits were rolling in steadily, the ruling monarchy saw a chance to strengthen its military position in the Persian Gulf with these funds. Expatriate soldiers were brought in to train the elite units of the Saudi military, while the latest designs were localised for the Saudi environment. While the Scorpion was a commonly purchased light tank for the Saudi military, the members of the Saudi military wanted a weapon with more power, and they went to International Inc looking for one. Looking at certain German designs, International Inc decided that instead of a tank, they would offer the Saudi forces a tank destroyer. Building up around a single 170mm gun, they created the Mk. 45 Marauder. Combining a powerful engine, thick armour, and a (some might say excessively) powerful main armament matched only by the main guns on Soviet superheavy tanks, the Marauder could easily go toe-to-toe with other main battle tanks and win. It was also designed to survive the hot days in the Saudi deserts, with special filters made to prevent the engine and vital components from clogging with sand or overheating. Its only real weakness was its lack of a moving turret, an intentional tradeoff made by International Inc to simplify the design. However, this meant that the Marauder was vulnerable to being flanked, and could not retaliate when retreating. Despite this flaw, the Saudis had a design that was more than a match for even the most modern main battle tanks the Allies and the Soviets had to offer. This proved to be a detriment when the White Guard split almost down the middle after King Faizal started to invite ever greater Allied control over his nation. A good number of Marauders were "liberated" from their motor pools, and in hiding in the desert have proven to be difficult to hunt down. What also worries the Allies is the equipping of the GLA Marauders with chemical weapons, capable of killing infantry almost instantly and taking away the support they give to Allied armour. Thankfully, the number of Marauders stolen is not enough to present a constant threat as the White Guard is still trying to manufacture more. Despite this, the GLA-allied Marauder crews have shown themselves dangerous and almost kleptomaniacal in their behaviour in the field. International Inc Marauder Tank "I'll take a piece of you! ...And ''you over there, too!"'' :- Marauder Tank gunner Tactical Analysis * Salvation Army: The Marauder Tank acts mainly as a tank destroyer, available for International Inc's trusted customers. Armed with two powerful 128mm guns, the Marauder can turn tank columns into heaps of scrap metal. * Pop some Smoke: The Marauder can also fire off a volley of smoke grenades, providing cover for friendlies and allowing them to advance unhindered or beat a quick retreat. * Tunnel Vision: One of the flaws of the Marauder is its lack of a turret; this leaves the Marauder very vulnerable to being flanked. In addition, there is also the problem of aircraft... * Scattershot: Shells filled with anti-personnel ball bearings are still some time away from becoming standard, though some of International Inc's customers have purchased them for their Marauder tank destroyers to provide superior anti-infantry protection. Background "The world's cheapest tank destroyer!" :- Advertising slogan used by International Inc to market the Mk. 48 When International Inc started work on the Mk. 45 Marauder, they had intended it to be a one-off design for the Saudi Arabians, who had originally requested the design. During the development process, however, International Inc soon realised that the Marauder was a solid design, and for them to shelve it as soon as they completed their contract with the Saudis would be to abandon an excellent opportunity. Indeed, even before International Inc had finalised the design for the Saudis, other countries began to show interest in the Marauder as well. Many of these countries, desiring a powerful armoured vehicle that could take on heavy opponents such as the Soviet Hammer, realised that the relatively simple and affordable, yet powerful Marauder was the vehicle they were looking for. International Inc began looking into the possibility of adapting their design for these potential customers. Several features were soon changed or cut outright. The Saudi Marauder, though an robust and powerful tank destroyer, was entirely tailored to the Saudi White Guard's demands and the conditions of desert warfare. One of the most obvious changes was in the armament; the 170mm gun, which the Mk. 45 had been built around, was quickly replaced in favour of a single 128mm gun, which was then changed to two 128mm guns. It was decided that the Marauder's original weapon was unnecessarily powerful; it had only been included in the Mk. 45 at the White Guard's explicit request. The twin 128mm guns, though less powerful, would allow the Marauder to handle larger numbers of targets more easily, while still having the punch to destroy all but the most heavily protected of vehicles. Side mounted smoke grenade launchers were also added, which could be used to provide cover in the event that it was necessary to retreat. Most of the other modifications were to simplify the Marauder's design, so as to make it easier to produce and reduce costs. The result International Inc designated the Mk. 48 Marauder Tank, to distinguish it from the Saudi variant. It was soon snapped up by various countries, most notably Mexico, who quickly became International Inc's biggest customers for the Marauder, to the point where International Inc decided to move production there in order to meet demand more easily. Even today the Marauder Tank is seen as the icon of military might throughout much of Central America, Saharan Africa, and Central Asia. With upgrades and add-on kits to keep it up to date, the Marauder remains a robust and reliable weapon. Behind the Scenes * Based on the Marauder Tank from Generals. Category:Units